These things take time
by sweeden
Summary: After a night spent together with Clark, Lois gets pregnant. FINALLY UPDATED! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lois, Clark, Perry, Martha or Jonathan. All other characters are mine.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic. I'm Swedish so my English is kinda poor.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"She's adorable," Lois says when she sees her friend Jennifer's newborn babygirl, Melinda  
  
"Wanna hold her?" Jennifer asks her.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not really good with babies,"  
  
"That's ok, I'll show you." She gives Lois the baby. Lois takes her but isn't sure how to hold her. "Just put your right arm under her head. . .yeah, like that."  
  
"Wow, she's so small." Lois is staring at the baby. "I just wish that I could find a man to start a family with."  
  
"What about your partner over there?" They look at Clark who's standing by his desk talking to Jimmy.  
  
"I don't know, I mean I like Clark but. . ."  
  
"Hey Lois! Perry wants us to go to a press conference that Lextech is holding." Clark walks over to them.  
  
"Clark!" Lois is surprised. "Sure, I'll be right with you. This is my friend Jennifer and her daughter Melinda by the way." Clark and Jennifer shake hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Jennifer tells him. He laughs and says:  
  
"Only good things I hope?" Jennifer nods and laughs too.  
  
"Well, Clark and I really have to go now and since I don't want to kidnap your baby, I think it would be best if you'd take her back now," says Lois who's still holding the baby. She's about to handle her over to Jennifer when Clark asks:  
  
"Could I hold her for just a short moment?"  
  
"Sure." Lois handles the baby over to Clark instead.  
  
"Hi there." Clark hold her like he's never done anything else. Lois looks at him and smiles.  
  
"Lois, Clark! Why aren't you at the press conference?" Perry is coming out of his office.  
  
"We're on our way, Perry!" Lois answers him.  
  
"Should I put her in the carriage?" Clark asks Jennifer.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Clark puts the baby down and asks Lois:  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Just give me a sec, I have to say goodbye to Jennie first." She does so and after that she and Clark leaves.  
  
----------  
  
Later that night Lois is at home crying in the sofa. She feels a light breeze and looks towards the window.  
  
"Superman. . ."  
  
"Hi Lois." When he sees she's crying, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just upset because all of my friends seem to be either having babies or getting married while I, I'm not even dating anyone. . ."  
  
"Sch, sch. . . Come here" He embraces Lois and she leans against his shoulder. "You'll find somebody, a beautiful and intelligent woman like you. If I can say what I think, Clark seems like a really nice guy."  
  
"Funny, my friend Jennie said the same thing today. But I don't know, Clark's my best friend and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."  
  
"But you do like him more than as a friend?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"Then give him a chance."  
  
"I guess I could do that. . . Thank you Superman." She kisses him on his cheek. After that, he flies away.  
  
----------  
  
"Morning Lois!"  
  
"Hi Clark! What's up in the world today?"  
  
"Not much, in fact, Perry's given us until lunch off."  
  
"He has? Ok, so what do you wanna do?"  
  
"A walk in the park wouldn't be so bad."  
  
"No, it certainly does not. Let's go."  
  
----------  
  
They're walking in the park.  
  
"I had a chat with Superman last night. About us."  
  
"Us as partners?"  
  
"Us as a couple. He thought that I should give you a chance and I'll do that."  
  
"You really think this could work?"  
  
"I hope so. That's why I'm asking you: would you like to be my date when an old friend from high school is getting married?  
  
"Your "date"?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"When?"  
  
"This Saturday at 2 PM."  
  
"Saturday? I'm going to my folks this weekend but I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, no problem. So, I'll pick you up by one?  
  
"One's perfect."  
  
----------  
  
There's a knock on the door. Lois is jumping trying to get her shoe on.  
  
"Just a sec!" She opens the door and there's Clark.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." She's wearing a beige skirt and a lightblue blouse.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, are you ready to go?"  
  
"I think so. . . No, wait a minute!  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Their weddinggift, it's in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh, I'll get it!" He walks towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Now, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
----------  
  
"Congratulations!" Lois hugs the bride and then the groom.  
  
"Thank you, Lois. Are you enjoying the party?"  
  
"A lot. I didn't know Susan was coming."  
  
"She wasn't at first but she got changed plans so she did."  
  
"And did you see the ring she was wearing?"  
  
"I know, her lad must be very rich."  
  
"What did she say. . ."  
  
"Ehm, Lois?" Clark interrupts.  
  
"Oh, sorry Clark. Vanessa, this is my partner, best friend and hopefully more than that, Clark."  
  
"Hi Clark. Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Yes, it's nice to meet some of Lois's old friends."  
  
"Did you like the food?"  
  
"Oh yes. The salmon was exellent."  
  
"Good to hear. . ." Music starts. "Oh well, the dance starts now, my husband and I have to dance our first dance as married. We'll talk more later?"  
  
"Sure. Now, go!"  
  
Vanessa and her husband walks away and starts dancing. After a while more and more people starts dancing too.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Clark asks Lois.  
  
"Of course." She smiles and they join the other dancing couples. It's a slow dance and Lois is leaning against Clark's shoulder and feels the "Clark-smell" she likes so much. Clark is feeling incredibly happy and wishes they could keep dancing all night when he suddenly hears:  
  
"Help! Somebody please help me!" Clark stops dancing and says to Lois:  
  
"Sorry Lois, I have to use the toilet." And then he rushes off.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," Lois says to herself.  
  
----------  
  
After a minute or two Clark's back from saving an old lady from being mugged.  
  
"Shall we pick up were we left?" He asks Lois.  
  
"Nah, I'm kinda thirsty."  
  
"Ok, then lets go to the bar and have a drink."  
  
----------  
  
A few hours later they're dancing again.  
  
"Clark, I'm getting tired, is it ok for you if we go home now?"  
  
"That sounds like a really good idea to me."  
  
"Good. Just let me tell Vanessa we're leaving and then we can go." She walks over to Vanessa and Clark calls for a cab.  
  
----------  
  
They're standing outside Lois's apartment.  
  
"Goodnight Clark, I had a wonderful evening."  
  
"So did I" They look at each other and then Clark kisses her. "Goodnight Lois."  
  
"No Clark, wait!" This time she kisses him more passionate than the last kiss. She opens the door while they're still kissing. When they're in the apartment she starts to undress. Clark is about to do the same thing when he realizes he's wearing the Superman costume. Whoosh! Suddenly the livingroom window blows wide open. As Lois goes to close it Clark has time to spin out of his Superman costume and back into his ordinary clothes.  
  
"So, where were we?" Lois asks him as they start kissing again. When they're in the bedroom they lay down on Lois's bed still kissing.  
  
"Can't you take you're glasses off?" Lois asks him.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Lois but I won't see a thing without them." They go under the sheets kissing.  
  
----------  
  
"Lois, wake up." When Lois opens her eyes she sees Clark standing next to the bed. "I made you breakfast," he tells her.  
  
"Oh wow, thank you." She's surprised.  
  
"Anything for the woman I love."  
  
"Did you just say you love me?"  
  
"Oh, come on Lois, you have to have noticed."  
  
"You're right, I known for a long time you love me. And I love you."  
  
They kiss and starts eating breakfast.  
  
----------  
  
It's a few weeks after the wedding. Lois is in her bathroom with a pregnancytest in her hand. She's afraid of looking. What if it's positive? Sure, she loves Clark, but she's not ready to have a baby. She'd make a horrible mother. 10 seconds left. But she could never make an abortion. 5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1. . .0. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at the test. . .  
  
----------  
  
Ok, so this was the first chapter. The next chapter is already finished, but only at papers so I've have to put it into my computer. If you got an idea of what to call the story then tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lois, Clark, Perry, Martha or Jonathan. All other characters are mine.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic. I'm Swedish so my English is kinda poor.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
. . .It's positive.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm pregnant." She says to herself and then starts to cry. Then, there's a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" She opens the door. It's Clark, the father of her baby.  
  
"Hey Lois:" He gives her a kiss. "What is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's nothing. . ."She can't tell him, not yet. "It's probably just an allergic reaction."  
  
"Listen, Lois there's something I have to tell you: I'm going away for a while. And so are you"  
  
"What? Where? Why?" Lois is confused.  
  
"Perry wants me to be a correspondent in Asia for a few months and you'll be one at the westcoast.""  
  
"But why? We're investigating reporters, not correspondents?"  
  
"That's what I told Perry but he wants us to try something new."  
  
"But who'll be investigating reporter?"  
  
"Someone new. But we'll go back to our ordinary jobs when we come back."  
  
"How long exactly is a few months?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"But what about us?"  
  
"We'll write each other letters and call every day."  
  
"I guess. . . When are we leaving?"  
  
"Your plane is at Tuesday at 9 AM and mine's Monday evening at 11. That means we could have dinner before I go."  
  
"Good, 'cus there's something I want to tell you."  
  
"Couldn't you tell me now?"  
  
"No, I want it to be the perfect moment."  
  
----------  
  
It's Monday afternoon and Clark's bags are packed and ready. He'll meet Lois for dinner in three hours. Ring! It's the telephone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Clark, it's Perry. You have to go to Bombay right away. There's been a big trainaccident with several victims."  
  
"But I'm having dinner with Lois tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry son, but you have to cancel. It's important you go there as soon as possible. There'll be a cab at your place any minute now. The plane's in one hour."  
  
----------  
  
When Clark arrives to the airport he changes into Superman and flies to India where he helps out with the trainaccident. Then he flies back to Metropolis and is just in time for his flight.  
  
"I have to call Lois." He thinks. He tries both at home, at the Planet and her pager but he can't reach her. He calls back to the Planet and tells Jimmy to tell Lois their dinner in canceled.  
  
----------  
  
Lois has been shopping all afternoon and she's exhausted when she comes home. She listens to her answering machine and there's a message from Clark.  
  
"Lois, I'm on the plane to India right now. There's been a big trainaccident, so our dinner's off. I'm really sorry and love you."  
  
"What? How am I now supposed to tell him about the baby? I don't want to tell him by mail or phone. I want to look him in the eyes and see how he reacts."  
  
----------  
  
The next morning she flies to Los Angeles and starts to work. When she comes to her hotelroom in the afternoon she calls Clark.  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." He sounds sleepy. "Look Lois, I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye to each other but there was no time."  
  
"It's ok, I understand. So what's the time in Bombay?"  
  
"It's 4 AM."  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry I didn't realize that  
  
"That's alright, I have to get up in one hour anyway."  
  
"Ok, so I'll let you sleep now. Bye. . .  
  
"No Lois, wait! Before I left you said there was something you wanted to tell me."  
  
"I still do."  
  
"So what is is?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we're back in Metropolis."  
  
"Fine. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. Bye, love you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
----------  
  
It's a bit short, I know but it'll be more soon. What did you think of the story so far? Please let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lois, Clark, Perry, Jimmy Martha or Jonathan. All other characters are mine.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic. I'm Swedish so my English is kinda poor.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Today's the day when Lois is coming back. Clark, who came back two days ago, is at the airport waiting for her. The plane's landed and she should be coming any minute now. And here she comes.  
  
"Lois!" He runs towards her and they share a deep kiss. Clark looks at her and she looks very happy. "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much."  
  
"And I've missed you too." They kiss once more. "You know, we still need to have that dinner we never had before you left."  
  
"Is tonight ok?  
  
"The sooner the better."  
  
"Great, just tell me when and where."  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could go to the restaurant were we had our first date."  
  
"Sure. . .I'll pick you up at 7?  
  
"Yeah. Now tell me everything about Asia." They walk away talking and laughing.  
  
----------  
  
"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asks them at the restaurant.  
  
"A glass of wine thanks." Clark tells him.  
  
"I'd like some wine too." Lois tells the waiter. "No, actually, could I have mineral water instead?" She thinks of the baby.  
  
"One glass of wine and mineral water. I'll be back soon." The waiter leaves.  
  
"Lois, why aren't you having any wine?"  
  
"Well I. . .I've got a bit of a headache."  
  
"Is it bad? Do you want to go home?"  
  
"No, it's not that bad, in fact, I'm feeling better already."  
  
"Good, 'cause I've been looking forward to this dinner for two months now."  
  
"So have I."  
  
----------  
  
The door to Lois's apartment opens. In comes Lois and Clark. They're laughing and seems to be very happy. They go sit on the sofa.  
  
"Lois, there's something I want to ask you." He sounds very serious.  
  
"What is it Clark?" Lois looks at him.  
  
"Lois. . ." He goes down on one knee and picks up a ring. "Lois, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Clark. . .  
  
"What is it Lois? I thought you loved me. Didn't the night after Vanessa and Justin's wedding mean anything to you?"  
  
"That's what I've wanted to talk to you about. You see. . .I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my God, Lois! You're pregnant? That's fantastic!" Clark's overwhelmed with joy. "Wait a minute, I am the father, right?"  
  
"Of curse you are. Who else would it be?"  
  
"I don't know. Some guy you met in L.A?"  
  
"Clark, I was pregnant before I went to L.A."  
  
"You were? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to and I was going to at our date, but then you had to leave and I didn't want to tell you by phone or mail."  
  
"So when's your due date?"  
  
"In 25 weeks, February 6th."  
  
"Have you told anyone yet?"  
  
"No, I wanted the father to be the first one to know, and since now you do, I'm going to call my sister and then my parents."  
  
"Could you wait with that for a while?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I know, but there's someone I have to talk to first."  
  
"Superman?"  
  
"Yeah. . .How did you know?"  
  
"That's what you had to do when Lex proposed to you."  
  
"I'll give you my answer tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good, I'll go home now so that you can call your family. Thanks for a wonderful evening."  
  
"Bye, see you tomorrow." They kiss and after that Clark bends down and kisses her belly.  
  
----------  
  
Whoosh!  
  
"Superman!"  
  
"Welcome home Lois. Did you enjoy the westcoast?"  
  
"Yes I did, although I missed you and Clark."  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"That's right. You see, to big things have happened in my life, one: Clark proposed to me tonight and two: I'm pregnant!"  
  
"And Clark is the father?"  
  
"Of course he is!"  
  
"And where do I come in to the picture?"  
  
"I want to know if I should marry Clark."  
  
"That's up to you. I can't decide what should do or not do."  
  
"But what if I turn out to be a horrible wife?"  
  
"You won't Lois."  
  
"So you're saying that I should listen to my heart?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure you'll make the right decision." He turns around ready to take off but stops. "And Lois, congratulations."  
  
----------  
  
"Clark! I want to tell Perry and Jimmy." They are at the Planet.  
  
"First you have to tell me something." He picks up the ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes Clark, I will."  
  
"You will!? Wow, this is great, Lois!" He gives her a long and passionate kiss."  
  
"Clark, everybody's looking. . ."  
  
"So what? I want the whole world to know that the most amazing woman I know is going to marry me. And she's also having my baby!" He lifts her up and kisses her again.  
  
"Lois, Clark! Welcome back!" Perry's coming out from his office. Jimmy's right behind him.  
  
"Thank you Perry, it's great to be back."  
  
"What's happened, Lois?" Jimmy asks. "You seem so . . .?"  
  
"I'm getting married!"  
  
"Uhum. . ." Clark clears his throat.  
  
"Sorry, I mean: we're getting married."  
  
"And. . .Should we tell them that other thing?"  
  
"Absolutley."  
  
"Lois is pregnant!" Clark tells them.  
  
"You are?!" Jimmy's surprised.  
  
"Finally!" Perry exclaims. "I've been waiting for this a long time now."  
  
"Me getting pregnant?" Lois is confused.  
  
"No, you two finally realize what you feel for each other."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"So, when are you due?"  
  
"February 6th."  
  
"Wait a minute, you were pregnant before I sent you away?"  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Lois, I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok, Perry. In fact, it made me realize hoe much I love Clark." She kisses Clark.  
  
"Oh, get a room!" Jimmy laughs.  
  
----------  
  
Lois and Clark are in Clark's apartment. They're in the sofa eating pizza.  
  
"So, what do you want to call the baby?" Clark asks Lois.  
  
"Well, I was thinking Sarah or Katie if it's a girl."  
  
"And if it's a boy?"  
  
"Matthew? Nah. . . Honestly I don't know."  
  
"What about David? I think it's nice."  
  
"Maybe, but we've got lot of time to pick names, the baby isn't due for another 25 weeks."  
  
"True."  
  
"I'm gonna get some more coke, you want some."  
  
"Sure, thanks hun."  
  
She gets up and starts to walk, but instead of walking she lifts from the floor.  
  
"Clark, what's happening?"  
  
"Lois, you think you could get down from there? There's something I have to tell you."  
  
She tries to get down but she can't.  
  
"Let me help you." He walks over to her and pulls her down.  
  
"What was that? Did I just fly?"  
  
"Yes you did, and I am going to tell you why. You see. . . Maybe you should sit down. . . You didn't fly, it was the baby who did it. And the baby did it because I'm it's father, and I, am Superman."  
  
"You're Superman?"  
  
"Yes I am Lois, and I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I was afraid of how you might react."  
  
"Well, don't you think you could have told me before you impregnated me with your child?"  
  
"I suppose, but until they baby happened we were just friends. And I guess I could have told you when I proposed to you, but I wanted to know if you'd marry me Clark, not Superman. In fact, I was planning on telling you tomorrow." "I can't believe you lied to me!"  
  
"Lois, please, listen to me. . ."  
  
"No Clark, I don't want to hear what you're going to say. I just want to go home!"  
  
"Don't go Lois!"  
  
"I have to, I can't take this right now!" She takes her coat and opens the door. "And don't come after me!" She leaves and slams the door.  
  
----------  
  
So what do you think? Next chapter will be here soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Lois, Clark, Perry, Jimmy Martha or Jonathan. All other characters are mine.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic. I'm Swedish so my English is kinda poor.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Ring! The phone rings in Clark's apartment.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr Kent?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"I'm calling from Metropolis Medical Plaza. Lois Lane was brought here after being hit by a car."  
  
"Is she ok?" He's really worried  
  
"She's in surgery right now, so I don't know."  
  
"You do know that she's pregnant, right?"  
  
"Yes, we do. Do you think you could come down here as soon as possible?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there right away."  
  
----------  
  
"Excuse me, where can I find Lois Lane?"  
  
"She's in room 7."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Sorry, family only."  
  
"But I'm her fiancé."  
  
----------  
  
Clark opens the door to room 7. There's Lois with a lot of tubes and machines. He walks towards her bed and sits down next to it. He takes her hand in his and starts to talk to her.  
  
"How could this happen Lois? I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you." He kisses her hand and tears start to stream down his cheek.  
  
"I may be Superman, but not even he can do anything to make you better. Please Lois, come back to me!" Just as he stops talking, the machines starts to beep. A few seconds later a lot of nurses and doctors come rushing into the room.  
  
"What's happening?" Clark asks.  
  
"Her heart stopped beating," one of the nurses tells him.  
  
"NOOO!" Clark's devastated.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait outside," the nurse tells him.  
  
"How's the baby? Is the baby ok?"  
  
"The baby is safe for now, but I'm afraid that if we can't get ms Lane's heart to beat again the baby will die."  
  
"No, I beg you, don't let them die! I can't live without Lois, she's what I live for!"  
  
"We'll do everything we can." The nurse leaves and Clark starts to cry.  
  
"Clark!" It's Jimmy and Perry. They see he's crying and gets extremely worried.  
  
"Is she. . .?" Perry asks him.  
  
"Her heart stopped beating. The doctors are in there now, trying to get her back."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"It's safe for now." Clark looks at Perry and says: "What am I going to do, Perry? What if she dies?"  
  
"Listen to me, son, she's not going to die. Everything will be alright."  
  
"But it's my fault she's like that. . ."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We had a fight and I let her go even though I knew she was very upset."  
  
"It's not your fault. Even if you'd been with her there would have been nothing you could have done. Only Superman could. . ."  
  
The door to Lois's room opens and a doctor comes out.  
  
"How is she doctor? Is she alright?"  
  
"Mr Kent, her heart's beating again, but she's in a coma."  
  
"But she's going to be ok?"  
  
"Not if she doesn't come out of the coma within they next couple of days."  
  
"Oh dear God." Clark's shocked. "Thank you doctor." The doctor leaves.  
  
"You should go home and get some rest. I'll stay here with Lois." Perry says to Clark.  
  
"No, I'm staying here until I know she's going to be ok."  
  
"It'll only be for a few hours and I'll call you if anything happens."  
  
"Ok, but I'll be back in three hours."  
  
----------  
  
"Any change?" Clark asks Perry when he comes back to the hospital three hours later.  
  
"No, still the same."  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to make her better."  
  
"All we can do is pray."  
  
"But that won't. . ."  
  
"I'm really sorry Clark, but I have to go to the Planet."  
  
"Ok. I'll call you if there's any change."  
  
----------  
  
Clark's in Lois's room standing by the window looking out over the city. He walks to her bed and starts to talk to her.  
  
"I know I should have told you earlier, but as I said before; I wanted to know if you'd marry me for who I am. 'Cus Clark is who really I am. Superman is a superhero and he can't be married or have family and friends. But I, Clark, need friends and family and I need someone that I can talk to, that I can love." He takes her hand. "And that someone, is you. You're the one who makes life worth living. Without you, I probably wouldn't be who I am and Superman surely wouldn't be Superman."  
  
There's a knock on the door and a nurse enters the room.  
  
"I'm sorry mr Kent, but visiting hour's over. I suggest you go home and rest. We'll call you if anything happens."  
  
----------  
  
"Clark? What are you doing here? Go home." Perry says to Clark when he sees him at the Planet the following afternoon.  
  
"I was at home, but I couldn't just do nothing waiting for the hospital to call, so I came here trying to get some work done."  
  
"Ok. And Clark, if you need to talk, I'm there for you."  
  
"Thanks chief. . ."  
  
"CK!" Jimmy interrupts.  
  
"Yeah Jimmy?"  
  
"Phone call on line 3."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The hospital. . ."  
  
----------  
  
Author's note: Why are the hospital calling? Is there anything wrong with Lois? You'll find out in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Lois, Clark, Perry, Jimmy, Martha, Jonathan or Lex Luthor. All other characters are mine.

Author's note: I am so sorry guys for not updating in forever. I'm gonna try and finish this story in the next couple of weeks though.

-----------------

Clark takes a deep breath before he picks up the phone. He prepares for the worst.

"Hello?"

"Mr Kent? This is Dr Wright, your fiancées doctor. Ms Lane just came out of her coma. She's been asking for you."

"Oh my god, really? Thank you, doctor. Tell her I'll be there immediately."

----------

Clark runs through the hospital corridor and through the doors to room 7. The sight of Lois sitting in her bed, helped by some pillows, takes a big weight from his heart. However, he still can't help feeling it's his fault she's lying there in the first place. He smiles, walks over to her, takes her hand and sits down on the chair next to the bed.

"I thought I'd lost you. I can't believe I let this happened, I should have gone after you, even though you told me not to."

"Oh Clark, don't do this to yourself. The important thing is that the baby and I are ok."

"But are you really? You were in a coma for heaven's sake!"

"As for right now, I still feel terrible, but the doctor said that I should be fully recovered within the next month. He's never seen anything like this; he says I must have had a guardian angel looking out for me."

"Either that, or a superbaby who can help his mother heal."

"You think so?" She thinks about it for a while "Well, I suppose you're right, if he could make me fly I suppose he could heal me."

"So, when are they letting you out of here?"

"They want to keep me for a couple of days to run some tests, but I think Dr Wright said something about this weekend."

"That's great. Listen, I'm just gonna call Perry and let him know you're better, and then I'll be right back. I'm not leaving you again, I promise."

"Thanks. But Clark, just so you know, we're still not ok..."

"I know Lois, and I totally understand. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Alright."

----------

In the next couple of days Lois is making a remarkable recovery, and Clark visits every day. Saturday morning comes and Lois is released. Clark takes her back to her place, but promises to stay with her. Later that night, they finally talk and get everything cleared out.

"Lois, you must understand why I couldn't tell you. I had to be sure you loved me as Clark AND Superman, just not one or the other. I do regret not telling you before I left though. I thought about come see you in LA, as Superman, and reveal my secret, but then I realized that that's not how I wanted it to happened. I wanted to tell you and then be there for you, not just take off because I had work waiting for me in India or China or Uzbekistan..."

"This is still a huge thing, and I hope you can understand that I'm going to need time. I need to figure things out, and to take in everything that has happened recently. That's why I need to be alone for a while."

"Sure Lois, I'll give you all the time you need."

"No Clark, not like that. I mean I'm not sure about anything right now. About us, about work, about this baby..."

"What are you saying? Are you telling me you don't want to be with me?"

"I don't know, Clark. I DON'T KNOW." Tears are streaming down her cheeks. "That's why I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while."

" I love you Lois. I want to be with you. I want to marry you and have a baby with you. But, if this is what you want I'll respect that."

"It's what I want."

Clark stays and helps Lois to bed before he takes off. He goes to bed, but as he finds it impossible he goes for a fly over the city. How did things come to this?

-----------------

Author's note: Horrible, I know. Once one thing sorts out, another comes and makes life difficult. Please review, even though I've been really mean to ya'll and not updated in almost three years.


End file.
